Chocolate
by Ai Minkyoo
Summary: DRABBLE, MaGisa (Karma X Nagisa) Salahkan dia karena membuat Nagisa tak dapat menghilangkan sensasi ini dari bibirnya. Begitu manis, begitu lembut. Sensasi yang membuat pipinya memanas dan menjilati bibirnya setiap lima menit sekali.


Disclaimer : Matsui Yusei

Author : Ai Chan (Minkyoo chan)

Pairing : Absolutely MaGisa! Karma x Nagisa

Genre : Romance , School live

Rating : T

A/N : FF ini sebenarnya udah pernah aku publish di fandom AkaKuro dengan judul 'Choco Vanilla' tapi berhubung OTP baruku –MaGisa- yang kaya reinkarnasi (?) dari AkaKuro , well aku publish lagi deh versi –MaGisa- Karma x Nagisa XD

 **Drabble, Shonen Ai, Fluff , EYD hancur, Typo's bertebaran, OOC.**

 **Warning inside!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

 **Chocolate**

Lai-laki bersurai blunette itu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur besar miliknya. Handuk kecil masih melingkari lehernya. Rambutnya masih terlihat basah.

Baju bagian atasnyapun terlihat sedikit basah akibat butiran butiran air yang menetes dari rambutnya.

Sesekali ia menjilat bibir tipisnya, seperti ada rasa yang tertinggal disana. Iapun menakup kedua pipinya yang memanas. Dadanya sedikit sesak, ia menginginkan rasa 'itu' rasa yang dapat menandingi _apa-saja-makanan_ favoritnya.

Kini wajahnya memerah. Tak tahan dengan sensasi tersebut, ini seperti candu baginya. Ia ingin, ingin dan menginginkan sesuatu 'itu' yang dapat memuaskannya sekarang.

Sekali lagi ia menjilat bibirnya. Nagisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencoba menghapus semua rasa 'itu'. Sayangnya ia tak bisa. Berniat untuk keluar dan mencari sesuatu 'itu'.

Tapi...

'JDARRR!' terdengar suara badai dari balik jendela kamarnya.

"Hahhh~" Nagisa menghela nafas pelan.

Ini semua salahnya, ya salahkan semuanya pada kekasih berambut merah yang memiliki iris pucat tapi menggoda (?) iris yang selalu membuatnya tenggelam ketika bertatapan dengannya, iris yang tajam setajam silet (?). Sekali lagi ia menjilat bibir tipis dan ranumnya . Salahkan dia karena membuat Nagisa tak dapat menghilangkan sensasi ini dari bibirnya.

Begitu manis, begitu lembut. Sensasi yang membuat pipinya memanas dan menjilati bibirnya setiap lima menit sekali.

Akhirnya Nagisa memutuskan untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban dari kekasihnya.

Tangan Nagisa meraba sisi sisi pada tempat tidurnya. Di ambilnya handphone biru muda itu. Iris sapphire bluenya menjelajahi setiap kontak, mencari nama orang itu dan segera meminta pertanggung jawaban pada orang itu.

Dilihatnya satu nama dalam kontaknya. 'Karma Akabane' dan segera menekan tombol call pada handphonenya.

'Tuttt tutt tuttt'

Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika suara sambungan berbunyi. Ia tak tahu apakah hal ini patut ia lakukan. Meminta pertanggung jawaban pada kekasihnya.

" **Moshi moshi"**

"Moshi moshi Karma-kun"

" **Ya? Ada apa Nagisa-kun?"**

"Anu –"

" **Ya?"**

"Itu –" Nagisa menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

" **Bicara yang jelas Nagisa-kun"**

"Itu Karma-kun, kau ingat makanan yang kau berika padaku tadi sore?"

" **Kenapa hem? Kau menginginkannya lagi?"** Karma menyeringgai.

"Tidak"

" **Kau lucu sekali Nagisa-kun"**

"Siapa yang lucu?" wajah Nagisa semakin memanas. Ia memegangi kedua pipinya yang sudah semerah tomat rebus.

" **Apa kau sudah makan Nagisa-kun?"** Karma berbasa basi.

"Ayolah, Karma-kun. Jangan keluar dari topik"

" **Memang apa topik yang kita bicarakan hem?"**

"Aku mau kau bertanggung jawab Karma-kun!" Nagisa sedikit menaikkan nadanya.

" **Tentu aku mau, coklat bukan?"**

"Un, aku minta sepuluh!" Nagisa berteriak girang.

" **Tentu kau bisa mendapatkannya lebih Nagisa-kun, tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau akan tau syaratnya ketika kau menerima coklatmu itu"**

Nagisa berfikir sejenak. Syarat? Syarat dari Karma Akabane akan berbeda dari syarat kebanyakan orang normal. Akankah ia mau menerima syarat itu? Hanya untuk sebuat coklat yang meracuni bibirnya?

" **Bagaimana?"**

Berfikirrrr, berfikirrr, ayo berfikirrr. Tidak, Nagisa tak dapat berfikir jernih lagi. Sekarang hal yang begitu ia inginkan adalah coklat itu, dan yang dapat mengabulkannya hanyalah kekasih merahnya.

"Hai, aku terima syaratmu Karma-kun"

'Hahh~ Apa ini jalan yang benar?' Nagisa membatin.

" **Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat malam Nagisa-kun. Besok kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan"** Karma menyeringgai.

Suaranya terasa mencekam di telinga Nagisa. Nampaknya ia sudah melakukan keasalahan.

Bersiaplah Nagisa.

.

.

.

"Oy Nagisa-kun, bangun!" terdengar suara gadis manis dari samping. Ia menepuk nepuk pelan punggung Nagisa, pasalnya Nagisa sudah tertidur sejak jam pertama hingga jam istirahat tiba.

"Emm" Nagisa yang nampak masih mengantuk mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kau belum tidur Nagisa-kun?"

"Ya, semalam aku susah tidur Kayano-chan"

'Karena syarat dari Karma-kun' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Nagisa menegakkan kepalanya. Rasa ini masih ada. Ia memegang bibir tipisnya sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Oy Nagisa, kau membayangkan apa? Jangan jangan –" Kayano merasa heran melihat Nagisa yang memegang bibirnya secara sensual. Bagi orang yang tidak tahu menahu pasti akan berfikir bahwa ia sedang berimajinasi liar.

"Tidak Kayano-chan. Jangan berfikiran macam macam"

'Hahh~' sampai kapan ia akan kecanduan seperti ini. Ini semua salah Karma.

'Set' Nagisa berencana akan melanjutkan tidurnya ketika tiba tiba seseorang menarik lengan kanannya.

"Karma-kun" matanya sedikit membelalak melihat orang yang tengah menariknya saat ini.

"Halo, Nagisa-kun" sapanya ringan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya mengantarkan pesanan kekasihku" jawabnya, yang ia maksut mengantarkan adalah meminta. Lebih tepatnya meminta persyaratan yang telah disetujui oleh Nagisa kemarin.

'Set' Karma menarik lengan Nagisa, membawanya keluar kelas.

"Kita mau kemana Karma-kun?" jika boleh jujur, Nagisa merasa ketakutan saat ini. Tak tahu apa yang akan Karma lakukan padanya setelah ini.

"Kita ke atap"

"Hah" Nagisa hanya pasrah lengannya diitarik oleh Karma dan membawanya kemanapun yang diinginkan pemuda bersurai merah itu.

.

.

'Buk' kini Nagisa terpojok, ia dihimpit antara tembok dan Karma yang berada di depannya dan tangan kiri Karma yang mengunci pergerakan Nagisa.

"Aku membawakan pesananmu sayang" iris pucatnya memandang intens iris biru langit Nagisa.

"Lalu?"

"Aku meminta bayarannya Na-gi-sa-kun"

Karma semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Nagisa yang pasrah kini hanya memejamkan kedua kelopaknya.

Karma mendaratkan kecupan kecupan ringan pada bibir Nagisa. Dalam setiap kecupannya ia menghitung berapa banyak ciuman yang ia berikan pada Nagisa.

Perlakuan Karma membuat pipi Nagisa memanas bak kepiring rebus.

"15 Nagisa-kun" Karma bergumam

"Eh?"

"Ini" Karma memberikan sekotak coklat berukuran sedang.

"Apa ini?"

"Coklat pesananmu, terdapat 42 coklat dan aku meminta bayaran satu coklat satu ciuman" Bibir Karma menyeringgai

"Tapi –"

"Tidak ada penolakan, 15 kecupan ringan tadi sebagai pembuka Nagisa-kun"

Karma semakin mendekatkan bibirnya lagi pada bibir tipis Nagisa.

"Sekarang bersipalah" ia membingkai kedua telapak tanganya pada kedua pipi Nagisa dan menciumnya. Melahap bibir tipis nagisa dengan sexy, tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk Nagisa agar ia dapat lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Bibir Karma menekan bibir Nagisa sehingga Nagisa terpaksa membuka bibirnya dan dengan lincah lidah Karma melesak memasuki rongga Nagisa, mengevaluasi apa saja yang ada di dalam bibir itu. Mengabsen satu per-satu bibir Nagisa, ia seakan kecanduan dengan bibir Nagisa. Nafas Nagisa memburu, seakan ia mabuk atas perlauan Karma, ia menutup kedua matanya lama kelamaan ia menikmati sensasi dadakan yang di berikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Karma meminta bayaran yang tersisa dari Nagisa.

Ya... tersisa 28 ciuman lagi.

Poor Nagisa

.

.

-Owari- .

END

Gomen nee kalau kurang memuaskan. Ide yang pasaran. Maaf kalau semisal ada persamaan cerita karena Ai chan sadar ide yang absurd dan pasaran ini.

The last i say. Mohon REVIEW MINNA! Beri kritik saran flame all arrghh whatever.

Ai chan undur diri *Tebar Kaos kaki Koro-sensei* #Boft


End file.
